


Lights, Camera, Canon!

by DeanRiordain



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), canon destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRiordain/pseuds/DeanRiordain
Summary: The crew finally decides to make Destiel canon...but, how will they do it? Misha and Jensen decide for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus_domini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus_domini/gifts), [MashiarasDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/gifts).



> The actual Destiel becoming canon scene is from another of my ficlets and can be read from Dean and Cas' POV in its entirety here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7605124
> 
> This is a one-shot to cheer up a couple of my dearest friends who have had a bad day, because Cockles is sunshine. :)  
> Enjoy.

There was never intention of a romantic storyline for Dean Winchester and the angel, Castiel. A few episodes and the angel was supposed to be gone, dead, goodbye. The angel storyline would die out soon enough, and they’d move on to something else. The charismatic actor that played Castiel had other plans, though.

Misha Collins was addictive, he was fun, and he was this strange guy who kind of did things his own way. He never really sought attention, but people were drawn to him nonetheless. In fact, he made the show something...different. He added to what Jared and Jensen had created, and the fans adored him. The showrunners had little other choice but to keep him.

They soon found that there was something magical about Misha...he had this kind of aura around him that made people relax, made them smile, and made them laugh...and, no one moreso than Jensen. Even Jared was surprised at the enthusiasm Jensen began to show...how his features softened, how he laughed harder. He knew it wasn’t because of him...admittedly he’d been distracted with the lovely and talented actress playing opposite him as a demon. It was obvious that there were sparks flying in more than just the premiere episode...the chemistry was absolutely undeniable between Misha and Jensen, right from the beginning. 

He watched things unfold between the two of them, even as he fell in love with whom would later become his beautiful wife, Gen. Later, he’d dare to make a joke about how season four was the season they both fell in love, even making quips at conventions that had Jensen blushing profusely. It was all in good fun, though, they both knew. While they kept their personal lives hushed to the fans...their wives and kids were all comfortable with each other. And, Danneel had been more than supportive of Jensen’s relationship with Misha. It seemed that everyone close to the sap had known before him how hard he was falling.

After more than a handful of seasons of chemistry between Jensen and Misha, resulting in a similar attraction between Castiel and Dean, almost no one could deny that there was something that went beyond friendship there. The writers had to write Castiel out of scripts, keep him away from Dean, just to try to extinguish the fires going on in their fandom about glances that lasted too long...innuendos that seemed to mean more. Misha’d almost lost his job, which, of course, Jensen wasn’t having.

They’d went through their fair share of tribulations, fights, and heartache; but, they always kept coming back to each other- whether they just missed each other too much, or Vicki or Danneel were just sick of their husbands moping and had to plot to get them to speak to each other.

The show had well aged into the double digits now, so, when filming was about to draw to a close, Andrew Dabb, the showrunner, wanted something to draw them in. He’d promised the show would explore new territory, new and exciting things, and delve a little deeper. He’d delivered, but, for a show as old as Supernatural...it needed fed more and more fuel, needed to keep the fans, and the network interested.

For Dabb, it wasn’t a question of what could very well do just that. When he’d approached the writers and other crew regarding making the coupling known as “Destiel” a real thing on the show- it was met with mixed reviews. Some of the writers were ready to take the show to a new and different direction, and others protested heavily against such a change.

Dabb presented it to them without question. “What would it change? Jensen and Misha have both recently admitted that they would be fine with the scenes, which we knew to begin with. I think it’s time that we make sense about Dean being closed off.”

The question was: how?

The answer came one not-so-special winter day. Misha and Jensen were both in costume, preparing for an emotional scene in which Dean had admitted that there was a lot he still had to learn about himself, and how to tell others what he was feeling. It wasn’t what fans would call ‘canon’, but it was story progression, long overdue.

One of the cameramen had been hard at work getting the camera to focus, just out of Jensen and Misha’s line of sight, camera trained on them as they ran lines on what they thought was an empty set.

Misha laughed, “Lighten up, Jens. Dean’s really just like you. You struggled with your feelings. Should be easy to channel this.” 

Jensen cleared his throat, his features hardening into Dean’s scowl, “You couldn’t understand, Cas.”

“Try me, Dean,” the angel protested, angrily, “What can’t I understand?” Castiel’s hand grabbed Dean’s shoulder, spinning him around.

“There’s so much….shit…”

“It’s alright,” Misha said, soothing Jensen even with Castiel’s voice.

Jensen started again, “It’s complicated. There’s so much shit filling up my head, I don’t know where to start. It’s a jungle up there, Cas, and it ain’t getting any easier to figure out. It’s shoot first, ask questions later.”

Castiel tilted his head, “What are you trying to figure out, Dean?”

Dean shook his head.

“Dean…” Castiel said.

“It’s nothing, Cas. Forget I ever said anything.”

“I love you, Dean.” The voice dropped into Misha’s. Jensen registered the statement as Dean, his eyes widening in shock before his features lightened back to Jensen and he and Misha began to laugh. Sometimes, they would tease each other in character. The ‘I love you’ definitely wasn’t in the script, it was all Misha.

“I love you too, Cas,” Jensen managed to giggle between his normal octave, and Dean’s.

Misha dragged Jensen close by Dean’s leather jacket, wrapping him up in his embrace and kissing him gently, “There...was that so hard?”

“That’s what you said to me when I finally told you I loved you.”

Misha nodded, “I remember. You looked at me like I was crazy.”

“You are. Stop,” he said, blushing, “Someone will see.” They stepped off-set together. Soon after, the cameraman stopped rolling, satisfied with the angle and visuals of the camera, completely oblivious that he’d just revolutionized Supernatural.

* * *

 

Dabb came across the tape completely by accident, but smiled when he saw it, calling Jensen and Misha both to have a meeting. “I don’t mean to embarrass either of you, by any means,” he explained, showing them the tape, “But I was wondering how you would feel about making this happen...in the show.”

Jensen looked hesitant, bashfully blushing that such a thing was ever found. He’d told Misha time and time again that they’d have to be more careful. 

“Of course, we’d change some things…” Dabb continued, “But honestly, the show’s headed in this direction. I think both of you are aware that it has been for some time, now. And, boys, we’re winding to a close. We want to think about allowing our heroes some well-deserved happiness. We gave Sam a partner with Eileen….and we feel that seeing his brother open up like that might give Dean some feelings that he’ll finally let loose. Of course, Jensen, Misha...we’d want you on board with the idea.”

“I’m fine with it,” Misha said, shrugging, “I’ve read enough fanfiction on tumblr to know how this goes. That is, if you’re okay with it, Jens.”

It took Jensen a few days of talking with Misha, and with Danneel. It wasn’t that he had anything against kissing Misha, or...anything else with Misha...it was incredibly comfortable to be anywhere near his lover. He realized that he felt like Dean...maybe as though he were letting his family down, or fans.

However, everyone was completely supportive around him...and Misha’s attitude was, as always, ‘fuck the haters’. Of course, in the end, Jensen ended up saying yes- just as scared as Dean to have this out in the open.

* * *

 

The season finale trailer teased Castiel, walking towards Dean, turning him around, Dean’s eyes blown wide as their hands touched. 

Naturally, when the episode premiered, it had millions of viewers on the edge of their seats. Misha and Jensen sat with Danneel, Vicki, Jared and Gen with popcorn. Misha gently held Jensen’s hand, reassuring him that it was going to be okay.

“The Road So Far…” flashed on the screen, showing everything the boys had been through leading up to this episode...including Dean’s traumantic moments, several scenes between he and Misha...the day Jess burned, the day that Sam met Eileen, and Eileen moving into the bunker.

“Now” was next, and everyone sat quietly, eyes glued to the TV as it picked up last week’s episode where Dean had confessed that he didn’t know how to talk about ‘the hard stuff’. 

After a few moments of Dean and Castiel arguing, internally debating, Dean had turned to face the table of the main room of the bunker, clutching into the wood desperately for courage, “You...love me.”

Danneel gasped, giddy at the moment, her husband a great actor- even better when the feelings were so real.

“Yes,” Castiel replied, sounding more than certain, not a moment’s hesitation in his voice “Listen to me...you’re all that matters.” 

He began walking towards Dean, who began laughing.

Castiel stopped, “What?”

“We’re a couple of dumbasses, that’s what.” And realization seeped in to Dean’s features.

“Dean…” Castiel said, with a classic head tilt, resting his hand on Dean’s, much like Misha was currently resting his on Jensen’s, “You deserve to be happy. Look at the world around you. The world is a better place, because of you, and because of Sam. You did that, Dean.”

Dean shook his head, unable to come to grips as Castiel continued, “You deserve to be saved. You deserve to be happy, Dean. There are...many things...that I still don’t understand about humans. How stubborn you are...particularly you Winchesters.” His tone lightened, “But I’ll learn. And there are things you need to learn too, Dean. How to let people in. How to feel like your life means more than sacrifice, because it does.”

Misha’s hand tightened around Jensen’s. This scene had been something not only between Dean and Cas, but for the two of them as well, Misha’d meant every word.

“...And you need to learn to be happy. I want…” the angel let go of Dean’s hand, balling his fists and sighing, “I want to help you find a way to be happy.” He shook his head, “I want to try to be someone that…” he paused again, “I think I could make you happy, Dean.”

“You do.” It was a whisper. There was silence for a moment as Dean thought, “But that doesn’t matter...I hurt everyone I-”

“Love?” Cas finished, “I’m an angel of the lord, Dean, I think I’ll manage.”

“No. Because one day, we’re gonna stop being lucky, Cas. I can’t lose you, too. Not on my watch.”

“And you might do something stupid, like always,” Castiel countered, “And get yourself killed. And we’ll figure it out. We always do. I choose you, Dean- cursed or not, right?” he tilted Dean’s chin up, “Is that what you’re afraid of? Death? I’ve seen you beat death a hundred times. And if you die, I’ll find you wherever you are. If you’re in hell, I will raise you from perdition as many times as it takes. If you are in heaven, I will find you there, and we can build our own. Or, if you live out the rest of your life on this Earth, I will walk it with you, because you are all that matters, Dean. Everything we have done has brought us here, even our mistakes- countless amounts of them. There are enough things to fight, and this...you and I...should not be one of them.”

“Hey man,” Dean’s voice cracked, as he half smiled, “No chick flick moments.”

In Castiel’s usual serious tone, Castiel responded, “I won’t tell anyone, Dean.”

Everyone on the couch laughed, even Jensen smiled.

There was another long moment of hesitation on screen while Dean thought, before his arms wrapped around Castiel at long last, “Don’t ever change.” And then, there it was, the kiss that had taken years. It was beautiful, and the audience in the living room whooped and cheered.

As everyone gushed over the kiss as the screen flashed the Supernatural logo, Misha leaned in close to Jensen, “I’m proud of you. I'm so proud of you."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
